The Future of My Past
by 30Seconds2Insanity
Summary: Meet Jamie and Zed, two trainers with their own pasts. Jamie is trying to outrun her connections with Team Rocket, Zed is trying to find his family and finally banish the lonliness that's plagued him all his life. Will the two find comfort in each other? Rated T for possible future scenarios. Told in 1st person between point of views; co-written. RxR!
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Heroes

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just a few notes before we begin. :3 I can't take all the credit for this piece of awesomeness- I'm only a cowriter. My partner in crime, Alex, doesn't have a FanFiction account yet, but he's the voice of Zed. The story is told in first person, and switches between Zed and Jamie's point of views. All the battles were done using Pokemon Showdown so they're completely realistic. Well, I think that's it! Don't forget to review. **

Part One

Z

I sat on the top deck of the S. S. Anne, sipping a cool glass of water and taking in the refreshing scent of the Johto-Kanto Sea; alas, my mind appreciated the relaxation of a sea voyage, but my heart was still heavy with the tasks at hand. I had made no headway on my journey spanning soon to be all five regions of the world; my mind has not grown, my battling skills were meager at best, and, the worst, my family was nowhere to be found. I know I should feel excited that even after five years of travelling, there's still a lot of vigor left in me…but nonetheless I felt starkly discouraged. What can ya do? I relaxed in my chair and hit "shuffle" on my music player…

And a large man tripped over my chair running full boar away from…something. "Get out the way, idiot!" he exclaimed. Ignoring his rather senseless remark, I grabbed him by the arm, and noticed a large red **R **tattooed near his shoulder.

"Still holding onto hope that the Team will get back together? It's been over fifteen years you know."

"What's it to you?" he asked loudly.

"Well it pretty much tells me why you're running; old habits die hard, eh?" I jeered, noticing the Pokeball in his hand and not believing for a minute that it was his. He stood slowly, very conspicuously reaching into one of his pockets, and producing a Rocket standard issue Pokeball.

"Alright, ya got me…GO ARBOK!" he tossed the ball right at my face, which I caught without any problem.

"Sir, the way I see it," I chided, "you have two options: you can hand the Pokeball back to its owner, and leave the other passengers in peace, or you can continue your aggression, have your Arbok thrown into the sea, and be literally crushed beneath the heel of my Torterra…and then give the Pokeball back."

The ex-Rocket thug hesitated for a bit, then relinquished the ball to one of the many bystanders staring at us, a girl with golden hair and eyes like the calm ocean that made me forget how to breathe correctly. But more on her later…she becomes very, very important. The thug, with a rude hand gesture, forlornly muttered, "Now gimme my fuckin' Arbok back."

"Gladly!" said I, and I placed the ball in his outstretched hand. I briskly walked toward the victim of the theft, and, with all the strength of my mind, hesitantly and awkwardly asked, "Ma'am, a-are you alright?"

J

Before I begin my tale, let me start by saying I don't go looking for trouble. Well, most of the time anyway. Okay scratch that. On the day we start our story, I wasn't trying to cause a mess. Somehow, these things just seem to…happen…

I was leaning over the railing of the S.S. Anne and watching the Goldeen and Seadra swim in the sea below. Earlier I'd been trying to relax in my room, but the constant motion of the ship hadn't agreed with my stomach, so I decided to get some fresh air. Pidgeotto certainly enjoyed it. I glanced up and squinted to see through the clouds. She'd been flying around above the ship for the last few minutes, grateful for the chance to stretch her wings.

As for me, I was just relieved to be escaping Johto. Although I was sure I hadn't been followed, I would never feel truly safe. There was the danger of being discovered at any time, and to be taken back there….

Suddenly a rough voice broke through my anxious thoughts. "I'm tellin ya, put your lot in with Team Rocket. They've fooled the world, they're gonna make a comeback any day now!" Looking over my shoulder, I saw a large man with an unmistakable Team Rocket tattoo talking to a small group of people. _Jamie, leave it. Don't even think of starting anything. _Eh, I wasn't good at listening, let alone to myself.

I marched right up to the guy and poked him in the shoulder. He turned. "Eh? Whaddya want?"

"Well, you shutting up about Team Rocket for one would be nice." I rolled my eyes. "You're an idiot for trying to stir up rumors."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Little girls should stick to what they know best- clothes and dolls." He gave a throaty laugh, but the group he'd been speaking to looked uneasy.

"Why you!" Clothes and dolls? How sexist could he be! I may have been trying to keep a low profile but there was no way I was going to back down to the likes of him. I reached into my shoulder bag and grabbed my Poliwhirl's Pokeball.

For just a moment a look of unease passed across the man's face. Then his eyes narrowed and he reached out and yanked the Pokeball right out of my hand.

"Hey!" I cried, but he'd already taken off towards the other end of the ship. I raced after him, weaving in and out of the crowds of people. "Someone stop him, he took my Pokemon! Pidgeotto!" I whistled a low, long note. I heard a replying shriek and knew she was flying above.

The thug ended up tripping over someone's chair, and just as I was about to give a command to Pidgeotto, the guy stood up and confronted him. I slowed to a halt and watched in amazement as the new guy not only called the thief out, but calmly caught the hurled Pokeball. He was dressed in regular traveling clothes, but there was something about his collected demeanor that made him enjoyable to cheer on.

"Sir, the way I see it," he said, "you have two options: you can hand the Pokeball back to its owner, and leave the other passengers in peace, or you can continue your aggression, have your Arbok thrown into the sea, and be literally crushed beneath the heel of my Torterra…and then give the Pokeball back."

To my delight and the crowd's amazement, the thug walked over and shoved my Pokeball back into my hands. With a small sigh of relief I replaced it back in my bag. I was just zipping it shut when I looked up to see the hero of the day coming towards me.

"Ma'am, a-are you alright?" His voice was kind as his blue eyes studied me intently.

I gave him a sheepish smile. "Yeah, thanks for the help. That jerk was running his mouth about Team Rocket, and I couldn't stand listening to him. I guess I brought this on myself," I laughed nervously.

Pidgeotto chose that moment to swoop down from the clouds and land beside me. She cocked her head and studied the new stranger. "Nice of you to finally join us," I told her. But I wasn't really annoyed, and I gave her head a few pats. "I'm Jamie, anyway. And you are….?" I held out my hand and looked at him questioningly.

Z

I probably should have practiced a bit more with talking to girls in my travels. I thought that I maybe held my composure on the outside, but my inner being was mush.

"Yeah, thanks for the help. That jerk was running his mouth about Team Rocket, and I couldn't stand listening to him. I guess I brought this on myself," she spoke with the softness of clouds and laughed with the beauty of- ok seriously, pull yourself together man. I cleared my throat and tried to sound as manly as possible.

"Pssh, Rocket's nothing to worry about." My voice cracked at least once. Smoooooooth.

Just then, a Pidgeotto swooped down to the deck, who graciously received a few pats on her owner. "Nice of you to join us," the girl remarked. Maybe they bird could use a friend to play with for a bit, I thought; I quickly established the usually telepathic connection I used to call Morgana, my Natu. However, that required a bit of zoning out. "I'm Jamie. And you are…?"

Several seconds later, I reestablished my grip on what was in front of me. "Oh! Sorry, was calling my Natu…with my mind…" Smooth again. I reached for her hand and gently shook it, introducing myself, "My name's Zed! Nice to meet you Jamie!" I beamed, probably like a total dork. "Sooo…What brings you on the Anne?" Grrr, don't be prying Zed, that's creepy.

As we finished introductions, my bird fluttered down from the clouds, short talons landing squarely on/in my shoulders. "Hey, not so rough!" I scolded gently, but produced some seeds from one of my pockets and offered them up; Morgana nibbled on the food and peeped happily. She then hopped down from my arm to greet the Pidgeotto; the Natu flapped around the magnificent bird cautiously, making timid advances but always keeping a safe distance. "Easy there, killer," I chided to my tiny psychic bird.

I secretly wondered what her other Pokemon were. Is that weird, that I was curious as to what was stolen from her? Could they match up to Thoreau or Tesla? Eh, probably not; I was no Gym Leader, hell, I probably couldn't stand in for the pre-leaders. Jamie probably has way more battling experience than me…which made me all the more curious as to what her team was like…I suddenly blurted, "Want to have a match when we land in Vermillion?" Oh, what was I in for?

J

The only experience with boys I'd had was around the ones I'd grown up with back home. Not exactly much to rely on in the real world. But there was something almost comical about my hero, who introduced himself as Zed. After a very few awkward moments of silence when I asked his name. He seemed kind of spacy, but I was the last person to make judgments about anyone. He'd told me that he was calling his Natu, which at first I doubted. I mean, he didn't even make a sound and just kind of zoned out.

But after a few moments, sure enough the tiny Pokemon appeared and landed on his shoulder. Zed even fed him some seeds, and I mentally reminded myself to shop around for Pokemon treats for my own team. The Natu started investigating Pidgeotto, and I couldn't help but smile. It was small enough to eat in one gulp, but my beloved bird merely watched it in amusement.

Usually I tried to stay under the radar as much as possible. Blending into a crowd and not calling attention to myself were skills I'd been practicing for several months. So when Zed asked why I was on the S.S. Anne, I froze. But only for a second. "Oh y'know, traveling. Usually me and Pidgeotto fly everywhere, but I decided to try something new." Not technically a lie…

But then… "Want to have a match when we land in Vermillion?" My initial response was that a battle would be fun, and it'd been so long since I'd stayed around people long enough to challenge anyone. But I still wasn't convinced I was safe. I didn't know where I'd go once the ship landed. I'd never even been to the Kanto region before.

I realized Zed was still waiting on a reply. "Well, um…" How could I put this without offending him? "I appreciate the offer, but I've got some things to do. I've never even been to the Kanto region before, I'm from the Joh-" I bit my tongue. Dammit Jamie! What happened to not disclosing any personal information? I hastily tried to cover up my mistake. "I don't even know my way around, and I'm sure you probably have reasons for coming to Vermillion as well." My face felt warm as I realized this was my worst attempt at lying ever.

Z

For a few brief moments, my heart was winning; all of the burdens in my mind were being held up by a confused, excited soul. All the loneliness of the past five, no, twenty-one years may finally-

"Well, um...I appreciate the offer, but..." God dammit. My heart had a mild temper tantrum, then sank back into it's hollow inside my ribcage. For a few moments, all the hopelessness flooded back to my being; my mind won again. Once the usual equilibrium had been reached, I tuned back in to Jamie. "I don't even know my way around, and I'm sure you probably have reasons for coming to Vermillion as well," she said, but something was not right...her tone fluttered between sorrow and fear. She was lying about something, but I'd play it off.

"Hey, this is my first time in Kanto," I spoke with as much comfort in my voice that I could muster. "Maybe we could explore together...? I mean, you sorta owe me." I don't think I could've sounded any less stupid.

Morgana was still flapping around the great Pidgeotto. After what seemed like hours of stalling, the tiny bird gave a nudge to its comrade...I don't think it even noticed. Jamie and I shared an awkward laugh...and returned to silence.

J

Although I had my reasons, I wasn't cruel. I'd tried not to notice how his face fell when I declined the offer. But when he offered to explore with me, he sounded so lonely, almost desperate. And for a few moments I allowed myself to imagine what it'd be like to have a friend again. Someone to talk to and laugh with. As long as I still kept my guard up about my past, surely I could allow some leniency...

"Actually, y'know I think I'd enjoy that. But let me warn you," I smiled at him. "I haven't battled in awhile, so don't be too shocked if I'm a bit rusty."

At the word "battle" Pidgeotto sharply looked up at me and cawed. Then, as if noticing the little Natu for the first time, it peered down and nuzzled the smaller Pokemon. Natu was such an odd Pokemon, and I'd never seen one up close before.

I took a few steps toward it, then stopped and looked up at Zed. "Do you mind if I pet your Pokemon?"

Z

"Actually, y'know I think I'd enjoy that." Oh my Arceus I can't feel my face yes yes yes.

Wait...should I be this excited? I mean, she could be the first real friend I've had...yeah, I should definitely be this excited. "But let me warn you, she said with a faint smile, "I haven't battled ("CAW!" the Pidgeotto finally spoke, to my and Morgana's surprise) in a while, so don't be too shocked if I'm a bit rusty."

"Oh that's fine, my dear," my dear? Really? "Quite frankly, I suck, but I'm pretty good at bluffing!" I laughed nervously.

I saw Jamie eyeing my Natu with curiosity; she asked, "Do you mind if I pet your Pokemon?"

I grinned. "Not at all! Go on Morgana!" The bird peeped and hopped closer to Jamie, head bowed slightly. There's such a profound innate obedience found in Psychic Pokemon; makes my Deino look like a monster in comparison.

J

"Oh that's fine, my dear." I really wasn't sure how to take that. Did friends call each other "my dear?" Should I use some kind of name back? Why was this so confusing? Thankfully I was saved by Zed's Natu, who had approached me after his instruction.

I crouched down and cautiously patted its head. "Morgana? Is that your name?" She gave me a friendly peep and I couldn't resist scooping her up. She was so soft! Her feathers were very different from Pidgeotto's. "You know, your Natu is really well behaved for one who hasn't even evolved yet." I nodded to my own bird Pokemon. "This one is nearing her final evolution and still pretty much does what she wants."

Pidgeotto cawed loudly again and pulled at my hair a little. I laughed and swatted her away, it was one of the many games we played.

Z

The sight of my Natu in this new friend's arms was painfully cute. She stroked the bird's soft down intently; I can't blame her, Natu are incredibly soft!

"You know, your Natu is really well behaved for one who hasn't even evolved yet, "Jamie remarked, then nodded towards her bird. "This one is nearing her final evolution and still pretty much does what she wants." To demonstrate this, Pidgeotto grabbed some of Jamie's golden hair playfully.

I chuckled a bit at this little game. "Yeah, I think it's something to do with Morgana's being a Psychic-type Pokemon; it seems that most Psychic-types develop some sort of telepathic connection and obedience with their trainer. Remarkable, is it not?"

Just then, a horn sounded, and a voice crackled over the Anne's intercom. "One hour until arrival in Vermillion! Passengers are advised to gather their belongings and prepare to disembark!"

J

I couldn't help it; I jumped at the sound of the intercom. Way to go Jamie! Act any more suspicious would you? But Zed didn't look like he'd noticed…

Slipping a Pokeball from pocket, I turned toward Pidgeotto. "Alright girl, free time's over. Don't worry, you'll see your new friend again soon." There was a flash of bright red light and the Pokeball snapped shut. The Natu in my arms looked almost crestfallen as I set it down.

"Well, um, did you need to collect your things?" I brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "I travel really light, so this is all I have."

I held up my ragged black bag for Zed to see. In the light it was actually more beaten up that I'd realized. There were small holes and tears in the fabric, and it was missing one strap. It was a dependable little bag though, and it was one of the only things I had from home.

Z

"Alright girl, free time's over. Don't worry, you'll see your new friend again soon," Jamie regretfully said as she put her Pidgeotto back in the Pokeball. She then set Morgana back onto the ship's deck, and the bird mournfully hopped back toward me. What am I, chopped liver? "Alright Morgana, in you go," I beckoned as I produced her Great Ball and beamed her in. I briefly wondered how Pokeballs work…but there's not much room in my mind left to think about that, especially concerning recent, attractive developments.

"Well, um, did you need to collect your things? I travel really light, so this is all I have." Jamie brushed her hair out of her face and held up a slightly tattered black bag that told tales of woe and hardship; I'm sure I'd hear those tales, but in time. I replied, "Yeah, I brought a backpack and a guitar, but they're in one of the rooms. Heh, you want to talk traveling light, I lived on my bag alone for five years wandering around the world. Good times…" The times were certainly not best, but I figured that some sort of filler phrase was necessary. "Well, I'll see you soon…?"

Jamie and I said our brief goodbyes and I headed back to my room, my head spinning a bit. It's hard to believe that friendship was such a necessary thing, but after twenty-one years of impermanent relationships, I'm starting to believe it. My heart and mind hoped for all they were worth that this was the start of something amazing.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

Part Two

J

As soon as I collapsed onto my bed I could feel my insides starting to squirm again. Ugh. This was the first and last time I'd ever travel by ship. What a relief it would be to walk on ground soon. I pulled my knees to my chest as my thoughts drifted to Zed.

Would he still want to be my friend if he knew who I was? Who I came from? Probably not. But for now I could pretend. Sometimes I wonder how my life would've been if my parents weren't who they were. Maybe I'd be a social butterfly, with tons of friends, and a steady boyfriend. My Pokemon journey would've started once I turned ten, and I would've learned about Pokemon from battles and real life experiences, instead of through a computer screen.

I rolled over as a sigh escaped me. Now that I was this close to setting foot in a different region, pangs of homesickness, despite everything, were coming more frequent. What were they all doing? Were my parents worried sick and blaming themselves? Or had things returned to normal? I could see Mom perfectly in my mind, scolding Dad to wipe up his spilled coffee stains. And Max from next door would find someone else to ride with.

My body was trembling and my pillow felt soggy, but I couldn't stop once the memories started. The day I refused to wear my pads and helmet because they made me look "silly" and I ended up wiping out. Unwrapping my first pair of high tech headphones. Asking Mom about the fence, her replying "never ask questions." Finding the broken picture frame of a young man in the attic, and yearning to ask who he was but never daring to summon the words.

The tears were coming so hard that I could barely breathe, yet I cursed myself as they fell from cheeks. I'd been strong for so long, and now I'd finally broken. Fucking _dammit._ I brushed my wrist across my face.

Suddenly a strange sound made me pause. "Ur?" I let out a half laugh, half chocked sob. Teddy, my Teddiursa, had broke free of his Pokeball. The little bear clambered up onto my bed and patted my shoulder tenderly.

"Thanks Teddy," I sniffled, and pulled him close. The softness of his fur and his sweet honey scent washed over me like tangible comfort. At least I wasn't alone anymore. I had my Pokemon. They'd always be there for me, and in the end they were the only ones I could trust. Humans seemed to poison everything they touched, but these creatures were innocent.

Even though I had less than an hour, even though I should've been planning a battle strategy, with cooled tears upon my face I found myself dozing off….

Z

My mind wandered around the world, as my feet once did. Celestic, Dewport, Opelucid, Goldenrod, all full of cultures, thoughts, hopes, dreams, Pokemon, people…empty. Nothing in all my travels and life fulfilled me, but maybe I'm looking at it wrong. Maybe I'm just forever cursed to have a cynical mind that can't find good in anything, or maybe I'm just a naturally unwantable (that's not a word…) person. I sighed, and rolled over. Maybe Jamie can change me, give me hope…

In an instant, I go back to the first memory I can remember, but they bleed in with the rest of them, all of the memories of the first sixteen years of my life. School. Hours and hours. I don't remember if I enjoyed it that much, but it's all I had. Not much interaction with humans, and really only one Pokemon, my beloved Tesla.

Ah, my Shinx, that I raised to grow into a slightly formidable Luxray…I loved him so. We might not be the best battlers in the land, but does that matter? I always thought the purpose of having a team of Pokemon was to love them. Fighting is almost necessary, but unimportant. Gah, slow down brain.

I knew I was supposed to be devising some sort of battle strategy, but I tended to wing it anyway. Strategies were meant to be thought around, so thinking in the moment in tense situations, I've found, is more effective. Some sleep couldn't hurt, after all, my eyes were heavy…

J

I opened my eyes.

My cabin about the Anne was gone.

Instead, I was in a dark room. Dark bluish light illuminated the small space, and the first thought I had was _dust._ It was everywhere, covering the floor, a few pieces of furniture, and lots of boxes. This, I realized with a start, was the attic. My attic. And out from the shadows, a figure stepped into the light.

My hand flew to my mouth. I took a step back. It was _him._ The young man from the broken picture frame.

The first thing I noticed were his eyes. They were the color of storm clouds, and they were looking at me with such pity. His hair was longer than most his age, though not as long as Zed's, and it hung down in indigo strips. He wore a black jacket, the kind needed for harsh weather conditions. I couldn't stop staring at him. And the way he looked at me, with an almost sorrowful expression.

_Who are you,_ I tried to say, but my voice wouldn't come. Somehow he understood though.

He reached toward me. "Jamie—"

"Passengers we have now docked in the Vermillion Harbor! Please take care not to leave any personal belonging behind, as the Anne is not responsible for any lost property. We hope your voyage was pleasant. Good day!"

I jolted awake and sat straight up. Teddy tumbled off the bed in surprise. My breaths came in short gasps and my hair was plastered to my face with sweat. That dream. It'd been so real. _Who was he?_ I didn't have any clues. His picture was in a broken frame in my attic. He'd said my name, so he knew who I wa-

Jamie. Get a grip. I shook my head as Teddy peered up at me from the side of the bed. It'd been a _dream. _He said my name because I dreamed he did. And he was in my attic because that's where I'd first seen him.

"Ur?" Teddy tilted his head to one side and put a claw to his mouth.

"Aw crap!" I launched out of bed. "I've gotta find Zed!"

I grabbed my pack, and with Teddiursa following closely behind, took off for what would be known as my first real Pokemon battle.

Z

I decided to sleep the duration of the voyage. I knew it was a decision I would regret, as my subconscious has tended to be on repeat lately.

And yet, sleep beckoned me. Maybe someone snuck a Hypno into my room to use Hypnos-

And I was gone again.

**My mind was black, as usual. **

**I was used to these dreams.**

**A flash of red on my right, blinding, brief, **

**all of my pain symbolized.**

A lone bolt of lightning in the distance,

A brief flash, brilliance come and gone.

**Two outlines appeared. My parents. **

**Still anonymous.**

**But then, something new surrounded my field of perceived vision.**

**A golden light. The scrapings at the bottom of Pandora's Box. Hope. **

"Passengers we have now docked in the Vermillion Harbor! Please take care not to leave any personal belonging behind, as the Anne is not responsible for any lost property. We hope your voyage was pleasant. Good day!"

Ugh. I was groggy, but this newish dream was burned in my mind. Why the change? Oh that's right, perceived hope of meeting a friend…"Time to find Jamie!" I grabbed my bag and guitar and exited the vessel, excited and somewhat scared.

I stood near the exit queue on the dock, waiting. I whipped my guitar gently around to my front, adjusted its tuning to drop-D, and played one of the first songs I ever learned how to play. With a simple strumming pattern and easy-to-remember melody, I gently sung. "Hello, I've waited here for you, ever long." Few watched, even fewer tipped me a few Pokedollars; I'd give them back to whomever needed them in time. "And I wonder, when I sing along with you…" I continued softly. The music was so simple, brilliant, otherworldly. I forget who wrote the song originally, if it even had an author, or if it was one of those melodies ingrained in the human mind, just translated through the hands and voice. Instinct. It is instinct to create beauty. I waited for Jamie.


	3. Chapter 3: Bring It On

J

Weaving in and out of people, I finally made it to the dock. Then I stopped in my tracks. Teddy ran straight into the back of my legs, but I didn't notice. Sweet guitar chords were floating through the air. Hardly anyone seemed like they could hear it. How that was possible was beyond me. And then I heard his voice.

"Breathe out, so I can breathe you in, hold you in." I walked on further until I saw him. He held a guitar in his hands, his fingers lazily strumming the strings, as if he'd played this song a hundred times. "And now I know you've always been, out of your head. Out of my head I sang…"

"And I wonder, when I sing along with you," I murmured along with his voice, so quietly I could barely hear myself. "If anything could ever feel this real forever."

He continued singing, but I felt my voice die. I'd heard the song from somewhere, a long time ago. Maybe from Max. But for some reason shivers ran along my arms. I was wondering whether to stay and listen or approach him, when Zed happened to glance my way. Our eyes met, and for a brief second, there was…_something._ Like mutual understanding, only more powerful.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to him and smiled. "You're quite the musician aren't you?"

Z

"The only thing I'll ever ask of you, you've got to promise not to stop when I say 'when'…" I ended the song with a Gsus2 chord; I could never remember how the song actually ended, whether it was a Gsus2 or a G5, but the way I did it always sounded interesting and unresolved. When the strings stopped their vibrations, I looked up to the throng filing out; there, Jamie stood staring with soft eyes, and a soft Teddiursa clung cutely to her legs. I waved her over with my head, a motion that looks more like a tic of Tourette's than anything, but it gets the job done.

She said with a faint smile, "You're quite the musician aren't you?"

I exhaled and chuckled a little. "It's more of a hobby than anything; I don't think I need a label like 'musician' until I know for sure what I want to put into life…" I sighed. "I dunno. Well anyway, I looked a map of Vermillion, and there should be a park suitable for battling a few blocks down…shall we?" I slung my guitar around to my back and turned the direction that the crowd of departing passengers walked. "I hope you're ready for a thorough bluffing!"

J

A hobby. Either Zed was extremely modest, or he was extremely modest. While I hadn't been around many musicians, I knew talent when I heard it. The boy was something special and he didn't even know it. I smiled to myself as I followed behind him. I could fiddle around with my TouchKey and create simple melodies, but his skills were raw talent.

"…ready for a thorough bluffing!" I bit my lip as we continued walking. Soon a lush, green park came into view. Several other trainers were scattered throughout the place, engaged in their own battles. I figured I might as well confess before things got under way.

"Um…Zed?" I wrung my hands and waited until I had his attention. "Well…truth is…I've actually never battled against another trainer before."

BATTLE! Zed vs. Jamie

"…I've actually never battled against another trainer before."

"Really? Well, I'm honored to be your first!" I said with a grin. We put about forty feet of space between each other and readied our first Pokemon.

From Jamie's side, "Go Poliwhirl!"

"Thoreau!" The big old turtle with the landmass on his back looked down upon the Poliwhirl; I was confident. "This should be cake! Use To-"

"Ice Beam!" the clever girl shouted, and the blue swirly creature blasted a bright blue-tint beam of sheer cold out of its…uhh…mouth? Thoreau took heavy damage, but stood his ground and roared. I cried, "Ok, _now_ use Toxic!" A poisonous sludge shot out of Torterra's mouth, pelting the foe in the face. Man, I wouldn't want to get hit by that…Antidote smells awful.

"Do it again Poliwhirl! Hang in there!" Another Ice Beam; only this time, Thoreau's constitution had faded. Darn…hope there's a Pokemon Center in town. I sent out another Grass-type, my Victreebel Quasimodo; I hoped to whittle away health slowly, and maybe give her a slight advantage a little bit. Once again, her Poliwhirl had a speed advantage, and used yet another Ice Beam, pummeling Quasimodo. But this time, I decided to take to the offensive first. "Ok, use Bullet Seed!" Victreebel fired hundreds of seeds out of his enormous mouth, instantly knocking out the Poliwhirl. "That worked," I chided.

"Oh that was nothing…go, Dewott!" In a flash of light, an adorable blue otter-like Pokemon appeared. Somehow or another, my Victreebel managed to fire off another few hundred founds of seeds, badly damaging the Dewott. After a few moments, the Dewott got up, and her master called out "Hydro Pump!" Uh-oh. Gallons of water burst from the relatively diminutive creature, and Quasimodo was blown away. "Looks like your Victreebel was…overwatered," Jamie punned. Oh, she's good. I let out a slightly exasperated sigh and lobbed out my Meditite. "Go, Tzu! Use Drain Punch!" When the brightness of the Pokeball faded, my Meditite landed a glowing fist upon the opponent, knocking it out. "Oh darn," Jamie breathed; she hesitated a bit, giving time for a Teddiursa to break out of its Pokeball. "Umm…that works! Go Teddy!" Jamie grinned as the bear growled adorably. My Meditite took a brief moment to gather his stamina, using Bulk Up. In a sudden dash, Teddy dashed forward and beat the living snot out of Tzu, in the devastating Close Combat; somehow, the Meditite seemed unfazed, and attacked with another Drain Punch at my discretion, one-shotting the bear. I kinda felt bad…but not really.

"Go, Ponyta!" Oh damn, I suck against Fire-types. Please don't use something powerful like Fire B- "Use Fire Blast!" Shit…Well at least it was beautiful attack; the horse shot a jet of flame not unlike Hydro Pump out of its mouth and snout, and upon connecting with my Meditite, it burst into five different directions. Magnifecent, but devastating. "Tzu! Use Calm Mind, and don't give up!" But he was on his last legs. He crossed his legs and hovered lightly, but another Fire Blast rushed in and wiped him out. I thought fast for a good alternative to this beast…

"Your turn Hobbes!" My little Deino jumped out of the Pokeball's aura. At the very least, he was resistant to fire. Ponyta once again used Fire Blast, but it wasn't nearly as devastating as it had been; I called my Deino to use Thunder Wave, and in an electromagnetic pulse, the foe was stunned. Next, having a speed advantage, the little dragon called forth energy meteors from the sky, quite an impressive and non-dragon-like feat. Ponyta returned fire (heh, fire puns) by galloping to Hobbes and striking with a tail incased in iron. We were really about the power plays now. Hobbes once again used Draco Meteor, but his weakness was starting to show; fortunately, the Ponyta's weakness showed first, as she collapsed.

Jamie then sent out a Sableye, one of the most dastardly Pokemon ever created; they have no weaknesses, and to a guy like me who likes to exploit weaknesses in battle, it's quite a frustrating feature. Sableye started off with Will-O-Wisp, but it missed…oops. I began to use the same strategy I used against her Ponyta, paralyzing with Thunder Wave, then calling forth Draco Meteor in the next turn; however, using the devastating attack had run Deino's stats ragged, and the meteors glanced right off the odd skin of Sableye. It countered with a might electricity-infused punch, staggering the tiny dragon. "Ok, what the hell, use Fire Fang!" Deino sprinted to the foe, its mouth ablaze, and bit hard onto the Sableye's skinny arm; but with an order from Jamie, Sableye's eyes glowed bright black (bright…black..) and Hobbes was sent flying, unconscious.

"Here's a familiar face, Morgana!" I was running low on Pokemon, but I was saving my best for last…it's a good strategy, trust me. Unfortunately, the Sableye tried to use Will-O-Wisp again, and it worked, my Natu now suffered burns! Not a fan of burns at all; I decided to use U-Turn and send in the big guns, my Luxray! Tesla promptly sent a large wave of lightning discharge at his foe, who countered with another Dark Pulse; Jamie started to look very worried. In what looked like a last-ditch effort, she recalled her Sableye and sent in her Pidgeotto, a formidable foe, from what I could tell. Tesla used Discharge once again, and it dropped like a stone...I was legitimately disappoint, I really wanted to see how the great bird would fare in battle. Sableye was sent out once again, and with yet another discharge, this final foe was sent packing!

Humble in victory, I approached Jamie with an outstretched hand. "Wow, that Sableye gave me a run for my money! That was so fun, and you did great for your first time!" I grinned as naturally as I could, but the awkwardness was still there. "We should head to a Pokemon Center and get our friends fixed up!"

J

For a moment I could only stare at Zed's outstretched hand. I'd lost. Every one of my Pokemon, beaten. A sting of worthlessness pierced my heart for a second, but I pushed it away. Even my precious Pidgeotto had been beaten in one attack. I studied the guy in front of me. Before the battle, he'd acted like he was just mediocre. Was that to catch me off guard? But as he grinned crookedly at me, I knew that wasn't the case. And if I pushed my pride away for a moment, I could feel….exhilaration. It was my first battle, and I'd lost. But I'd had fun.

I took Zed's hand in mine, his skin feeling warm and foreign to mine. "Yeah we should. I was too overconfident; your Tesla blew me away." That was probably Zed's most dangerous Pokemon. It took a lot of training for a Pokemon to be _that_ strong. I let go of his hand.

"Hey, um, where were you planning to stay tonight?" I held my breath.


	4. Chapter 4: Ringlets and Plans

Z

I shook Jamie's hand warmly, sensing great disappointment; I probably should have taken it easy on her. She said softly and with tones of defeat, "Yeah we should. I was too overconfident; your Tesla blew me away." Our hands released each other, and I gathered my Luxray in a flash of red. Jamie spoke again, "Hey, um, where were you planning to stay tonight?"

In all honesty, I had not thought that through at all; I had some Pokedollars left over from victories and tips and whatnot, so I could probably book a hotel room in Vermillion, but with my new companion, asking if we could "get a room" might be a bit…creepy. So I leveled with her, "I don't really know! I mean, cities like this typically have lodging, and I've got some money on me. But whatever you want to do, I'd plan accordingly." Wow, Zed. Way to not be creepy.

J

"Well…" I return Sableye to it's Pokeball and place the ball back in my pack. "To be honest, I don't have any money…Technically I wasn't even supposed to be on the Anne."

You _idiot!_ Why would you say something like that? Are you asking for trouble? I bit my tongue. During my escape, money had been the last thing on my mind. I'd taken a few pieces of clothing from various clotheslines, and I filched the backpack at a flea market, but I was against stealing money. Sneaking aboard a ship, however was another thing.

Z

I turned toward the park gate's to find the Pokemon Center with my friend, when I heard her say, "To be honest, I don't have any money…Technically I wasn't even supposed to be on the Anne." That's curious…I quickly replied "Ah, I can cover you for money…" then paused. She wasn't supposed to be on the Anne? Very odd…was she a fugitive? A runaway? Criminal? Maybe her and the ex-Rocket thug I verbally trounced were connected somehow…but as far as I was concerned, she had my trust. It's not my business to pry, so I tried to avoid that statement. "Yeah, I'm not sure I was supposed to be there either…I don't know where I'm supposed to go, but here I am, so I'll just work with what I have, I suppose." I grinned a little bit; my curiosity was still present, but in time I'm sure I'd learn more about her. We continued on for the Pokemon Center.

J

The walk to the Pokemon Center was fairly quiet. I was sure Zed hadn't missed my earlier slip up, but he was being cool about it. I didn't quite understand what he meant when he said he wasn't sure he was supposed to be on the Anne, but he was respecting my privacy, so I'd respect his. And for tonight at least I'd have a place to stay. So far so good.

Once we arrived, a cheerful Nurse Joy took our Pokeballs and several Chancy waddled off to the back with them, off to do whatever one does in a Pokemon Center. I didn't say much to Joy, anyone who could stand so much pink _had_ to be off her rocker. Zed and I took our seats in some comfy looking arm chairs.

I gently nudged him and whispered, "I wonder if you could shoot baskets into Nurse Joy's ringlets."

Z

I was nearly dozing off in the comfortable Pokemon Center chairs when I felt her elbow bump mine and heard her whisper, "I wonder if you could shoot baskets into Nurse Joy's ringlets." I lost it; I was gasping for air with laughter. How did I not notice that before? Jamie laughed too, but not nearly as hard…I must have embarrassed her a little bit. Who cares? Not I!

We received our Pokeballs back, filled with fully healed Pokemon, and set out for a place to stay. Well, not quite yet…"Hey, wanna see the town before we settle in somewhere?" Sightseeing was one thing that blocked out the loneliness; if I don't find my family, at least I can find some pretty scenery (very, very pretty in this case).

When we stepped out of the PC, a foreboding building loomed just a block or so to the southwest; this structure looked like it was fashioned out of a military fort of some kind. I'm sure it was the Vermillion City Gym, where Lt. Surge waited to accept, and probably crush, any challenge. I was…almost ready.

J

I was so relieved to have my Pokemon back. As we walked, I could feel the reassuring pressure of the balls in my pack pressing against my back. Zed had suggested seeing the sights—though I wasn't sure what those were exactly—before calling it a night. One thing I did notice though was a certain building he kept glancing at. But he hadn't mentioned it yet. It wasn't the most glamorous of structures, slightly old and rugged looking, like it was made to withstand anything.

There weren't too many people out and about, and it was quiet for the most part. Almost too quiet. I felt awkward in the silence, but what would I say to him anyway? Instead every so often I'd glance at him out of the corner of my eye. I thought I'd been pretty sneaky about it, until he glanced back over at me. I snapped my eyes back in front of me and felt warmth rushing across my face. Dummy! Think of something to say so it's not awkward!

But I'd never been the most social of people. "Soooo…um….is your heart being tugged to that building in general?" I nodded to the old building. Heart being tugged? I obviously needed sleep. Or food. Or both.

Z

"Soooo…um….is your heart being tugged to that building in general?" Jamie must have noticed my being enticed by the Gym. "Not so much that building, as it's kind of ugly. That's the Vermillion City Gym; before boarding the Anne, I set myself a little goal to try and beat all of Kanto's gyms…but I don't think I'm quite ready." Especially since my best Pokemon is an electric-type, and from what I'd read, Lt. Surge specializes in electric-types. Maybe Thoreau would be a good wall…

My thoughts suddenly hit a wall built by my id. Sleep. Food. Shower. Legs hurt. My superego takes over, telling my childish id to shut up in front of the guest. Meanwhile, my ego is confused as to why I'm tossing Freudian terms around, and minutes of awkward silence and walking pass. I try to break the silence; "So, umm…tell me about yourself?" …really?

J

"So, umm…tell me about yourself?" The question caught me off guard. What exactly could I tell him? More importantly, what was safe to tell him? I studied my feet as we walked and tried to think of something.

"Well, my goal is to catch and evolve every type of Pokemon. Er I have a TouchKey that I play every now and then, and I used to skateboard a ton, but I haven't been able to find any lately." There. Nothing too personal, just general knowledge. Being so cautious all the time was starting to hurt my head. This was why I'd traveled alone, people ask too many questions. "What about you? You want to challenge the Kanto gym leaders, does that make you an aspiring Pokemon Master of sorts?"

Not even I could delude myself in thinking I could face gym leaders. Battling was obviously not my strong suit. But if Zed ended up challenging the Vermillion gym, maybe I'd be able to learn a bit more about battling. That, and I could study his battle style a little more intently. One day, when I would be strong enough, I'd challenge him again.

Z

She stared at the ground a bit, in thought. Maybe for fear of letting something slip, maybe to create a lie…no, I trust her. "Well, my goal is to catch and evolve every type of Pokemon. Er I have a TouchKey that I play every now and then, and I used to skateboard a ton, but I haven't been able to find any lately. What about you? You want to challenge the Kanto gym leaders, does that make you an aspiring Pokemon Master of sorts?"

I went through each of her interest, expressing my own genuine fascination at each of her goals; she is so ambitious, and probably very coordinated, unlike my wandering, clumsy ass. "Honestly, my foremost goal is to…" I paused. Should I disclose my real purpose of all this wandering? "…find my family. They've got to be somewhere on this world…but battling, music, and philosophy also hold my interest. So I guess my journey has a four-fold purpose…but that's about it. I was in school for the first sixteen years of my life, pretty much alone, then travelled for the last five…pretty much alone." Wow, I'm a downer…time to change the subject. I released Tesla from his Pokeball give him a bit of a walk; the electric lion greeted my with his big paws on my shoulder and a dorky lick on the face. "Hey, easy!" I turned my head back to Jamie and asked with a smile, "Anything in Vermillion catching your eye yet?"

J

Of all things, I wasn't expecting that. For a moment I could only gaze at Zed. He was looking for his family? Why were they missing? A twinge of guilt stirred in my heart. Here he was trying to find his family, and I had ran away from mine. Not only had I been evasive in answering his question, but he went further and even opened to me about his past. Sixteen years of loneliness…add five…If my math skills were correct—which they rarely were—he'd be about four years older than me. No wonder he'd beaten me in a battle. I had so many questions.

While I was mulling over what Zed told me, he let his Luxray out of its Pokeball. The lion must've been appreciative because he gave Zed a huge lick on the face. I giggled. Despite its fierceness in battle, it almost looked like an overgrown blue kitty. Feeling a bit left out, I sent Teddiursa out of his Pokeball. He greeted me with a happy "Ur!" and I picked him up and cuddled him .

"Anything in Vermillion catching your eye yet?" Zed smiled at me, and I instinctively smiled back. I had to admit, the guy was starting to grow on me. "Well…." My eyes scanned the buildings in front of us, finally landing on one with bright lights and some catchy tune playing inside. The sign above the building read, "Pokemon Fanclub." I pointed to that one. "That might be worth checking out. Y'know, maybe meet some other trainers?"

I looked down at Teddi. "You're cute enough to get us in, aren't you?" My little bear smiled nodded enthusiastically. "Ur urrrrr!"


	5. Chapter 5: Shockingly Strong

Z

Jamie pointed to a nearby building; the sign indicated that it was a Pokemon Fanclub. Ah yes, I've seen a few of these in my travels, some of the conversations carried out therein about the nature of Pokemon can be enlightening. The girl's Teddiursa looked adorable in her arms as he agreed with her choice with a cute "Ur urrrrr!" I looked to Tesla, "Well, if you were still a Shinx you'd probably get a few more cute points, big guy." My overgrown blue kitten cocked his head at me and gave a low growl, expecting to be put back in his Pokeball…I gave in to his stare and let him continue to roam. "They'll love you as you are though!" Tesla trotted happily with us as we walked to the Fanclub.

We all went through the automatic sliding doors (man, those things are neat) and were greeted by some friendly smiles and a few casual glances. Inside was a handful of trainers, each with their own of an assortment of Kanto's more cutesy Pokemon, such as Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Clefairy, plus a couple oddball Rattata and Pidgey, and even one Sandshrew; most of the Pokemon, and a few of the trainers, seemed a bit intimidated by my strange new behemoth of a Luxray.

Admittedly, I was not the best in social gatherings like this. I usually wait for someone to make the first introductions, or just hang in the back corner. But with my out-of-place Pokemon, I was sure that wouldn't be necessary. Plus, Jamie being there boosted my confidence a bit. But I waited a bit to take in the surroundings.

J

So, maybe that hadn't been my best idea. Sure, let's have someone who's trying to keep a low profile go to a place full of people. Good job Jamie. But as we stepped into through the sliding doors, I couldn't help but give a small gasp. I'd never seen so many trainers in one place! And their Pokemon were adorable, I had to admit. I smiled at a group of people with some Pidgey and Rattata. The little rat Pokemon was so cute to me for some reason, and I wanted to catch one so bad one day. Then again, there'd be time for that. A boy covered in dirt walked by us, a small Sandshrew tottering after him. For the first time that day I really started to relax. My gaze slid over to Zed, and I saw he was taking in everything to. He noticed my look and glanced over. I grinned at him. This was so cool! I started to ask what Zed thought when-

"Hey! You!" I jumped, but the voice wasn't directed at me.

The crowd parted to reveal a girl striding over to Zed and I. At first I couldn't help but notice her beauty. She had deep red hair, the kind that couldn't be achieved by any amount of hair dye. It was pulled up in an elegant bun and held in place with a pair of chopsticks. If I was being honest I was a bit envious of her outfit. Black and white striped gloves covered her hands up to her elbows. A white shirt with a black tie, tight black jeans, and boots all came together to give her an effortlessly gorgeous look.

She came to stand in front of Zed and Tesla. "Hey, that's a huge Luxray." The girl nodded in approval at the blue cat. She took out a Pokeball and from a flash of red a Raichu appeared. "Rai Rai!" Small electrical sparks crackled from its cheeks.

"I'm Rebecca. Y'know, since Surge is an electric master, not many people come through here have electric Pokemon." She sounded so confident and tough. Could I ever sound like that? "How about a battle to see who's got the stronger electric type?"

I glanced over at Zed, feeling a bit miffed that she hadn't even noticed me. But it was his challenge, not mine. I didn't know anything about Raichu, but I knew that Luxray was deadly if you didn't take caution. Teddi and I watched Zed in anticipation.

Z

"Hey! You!" Pikachu! …why did I think that?

An exorbitantly confident-looking red-headed girl made her way over to Jamie and me. She seemed to be quite interested in me, or at least Tesla, but I was not too concerned; I had seen her type before, young, passionate, but a bit naïve. But hey, at least I didn't have to go mingle. Jamie eyed her with some sort of admiration; was she…attracted to her?!

"Hey, that's a huge Luxray," the youngster noted; not to sound like a dick, but I was genuinely surprised of her familiarity with the Sinnoh native. Tesla bowed a little bit, and I expressed my thanks. She then produced a Pokemon of her own; it was a Raichu, yet another surprise! I was expecting a Pikachu, since they're the crowd favorite, but this girl had apparently let hers evolve. "Rai Rai!" the giant mouse cried, and some electricity shot of the yellow circles on its face. It was, admittedly, a little intimidating.

"I'm Rebecca. Y'know, since Surge is an electric master, not many people come through here electric Pokemon. How about a battle to see who's got the stronger electric type?" I looked her and her Raichu over, and decided, why the hell not? "You're on! My name's Zed, and this is my friend Jamie," I gestured to my beautiful companion, "and this is my Luxray, Tesla." Tesla nodded and growled lowly in greeting. "We probably ought to go outside though, Tesla can pack a wallop, don't want to wreck this nice facility!" I chuckled, and led her outside to the park where Jamie and I had just battled. "What do you say, one-on-one, your Raichu versus my Luxray?"

"Sure! You're going down!" She cheered herself on a little bit, then backed up about forty feet; let the battle begin, as they say!

J

BATTLE! Traveler Zed vs. Youngster Rebecca

My arms tightened around Teddi as I watched the start of Zed's battle. His mouth was set in a thin line of determination, but his eyes were almost…shining. I could tell he was pumped for the battle.

"Raichu, go! Use Iron Tail!" Rebecca didn't hesitate in making the first move; sometimes that played a crucial part in the outcome of a battle. I'd have to ask Zed about Quick Claws later. The orange electric mouse's tail lit up with white light, and slammed into Tesla's side. I held my breath, but I needn't have worried; the Luxray looked barely phased.

"It'll take more than that to beat us! Now, Tesla, use Façade!" Zed's face was filled with confidence and Tesla sprang forward. An orange light surrounded the blue lion as it slammed into Raichu.

"Raichu!" Rebecca cried as her Pokemon crumpled to the ground. Tesla winced as well, and I could tell that Raichu's Static effect had taken place. As long as the paralysis didn't kick in…

"Yeah! Go Tesla!" I cheered, and Teddi waved his little arms for support. I coulda swore Zed glanced over and smiled.

After a few moments the electric type finally got to its feet. "Atta boy!" Rebecca's smile was back. "This time let's try Headbutt!"

"Rai Rai!" I watched in worry as the Raichu bashed Luxray's head with its own. Zed's Pokemon took some damage, but wasn't hurt too badly.

"Yeah, hang in there!" I yelled.

"Alright Tesla use Howl!" The blue lion threw its head back and let out a powerful sound. An attack-boosting type move; good choice.

"Okay Raichu let's use Volt Tackle!" Rebecca pointed at Tesla. I wondered what would happen. Volt Tackle was an especially strong move, but since Tesla was an electric type too it wouldn't affect him _as much._ Crackling electricity engulfed Raichu as it crashed into Luxray. By now both Pokemon were looking worn out, and I wondered if Zed could pull this off. To his advantage, Rebecca's strategy was brute force, and she didn't waste time with enhancing her Pokemon's abilities.

"Tesla, Discharge!" Zed shouted. More electricity flew through the air and crashed into Raichu. Rebecca tried to use Iron Tail again, but Tesla narrowly dodged it. That came at a price though, the blue cat was then paralyzed. Zed was starting to look worried. One more Headbutt, and it looked like Rebecca might take the battle…

"No way! Tesla use Façade one more time!" With visible effort, Tesla summoned the orange light one more time, barreling into an already dazed Raichu. That was all it took. Raichu collapsed in exhaustion, much to Rebecca's dismay.

"Man, that was so close too!" But she was smiling, and I knew she wasn't too upset and she returned Raichu to its Pokeball.

A small crowd of people had followed us from the Fanclub, and they started cheering for Zed, calling his name, as well as Tesla's. I set Teddi down and raced over to my friend. And without a second thought I threw my arms around him and hugged him. "Wow! Congratulations!"

Z

In a flash of red light, Rebecca's defeated Raichu was returned to its Pokeball. Man, that was close. Once again, I felt bad for winning; that's an odd habit of mine, taking pity on those I defeat. But Rebecca smiled, humble in defeat. To my surprise, some folks from the Fanclub had come outside to watch the fight, and some cheered my and Tesla's names upon our victory; I never thought _I'd_ have a fan club! Even more surprising was the sudden hug I received from my companion; "Wow! Congratulations!" she exclaimed.

"Uhh…thanks!" I said, gently returning the hug. Are people supposed to hug so soon after meeting? I hope so, I enjoyed this! Anyhow, I walked over to my opponent and shook her hand. "Hey, great job! I thought Tesla was a goner for a second! You should try to take on Surge," I suggested.

"Yeah, but that use of Façade was smart! If your Luxray wasn't paralyzed, I'd've gotten you!" She grinned a little at the mention of the lieutenant. "I should say so, I'm one of the gym's pre-trainers! I've nearly beaten him a few times, but never won." Oh, so this is what fighting gym leaders is (almost) like? Shoot, I could do that about forty more times; bring it on!

"Well," I concluded, "It's getting a bit late, and Jamie and I haven't eaten since we got on the Anne. I'll probably show up at the Gym to challenge Surge tomorrow though!" We waved goodbye, and Jamie and I headed back to the Pokemon Center one last time before finding a place to retire. "Sooooo…" I began to chide to Jamie, "Judging by that hug you gave me, you think I did pretty good?"

J

As we left the Pokemon Center my stomach was starting to rumble and I hoped Zed hadn't noticed. Turns like his mind was on something else anyway. "Sooooo…. Judging by that hug you gave me, you think I did pretty good?" Against my permission my face flamed crimson. Honestly it'd been so spur of the moment. And really out of character for me. Just…for the first time since I left home I'd had a good day. It was cool to watch another battle, and I guess I got a little carried away.

I nudged Zed's arm with my shoulder. "Oh, shut it. Two victories in one day. Don't let your ego get too big," I teased. After tonight he'd probably be gone tomorrow, so might as well enjoy the company while I could.

More growling came from my midsection, and Teddi reached up and poked it. "Urrr?"

"Haha stop that tickles you," I laughed and scooped up my little buddy. Turning to Zed, I asked, "How about we find a place to eat and crash for the night? I'm really tired after today."

Z

The redness of her face rivaled that of a Charmeleon's. "Oh, shut it. Two victories in one day. Don't let your ego get too big," she said, in vain, with a jab of the elbow; my ego was already quite inflated, but it'd soon deflate, due to my generally humble disposition. Suddenly, her adorable bear companion poked her in the belly, and she scooped her up with a giggle. She suggested to find a place to eat and sleep, so we headed towards the first place that served edibles. Mmm…edibles.

We sat down at one of those bar-and-grills that specialized in Taurus cuts . I released my team into the area outside designated for Pokemon feeding, and Jamie did the same; most places allowed both to eat together, but everyone needed to romp around a bit, we assumed."Soooo…come here often?" I joked. After some waiting around and ordering (I picked out a Taurus t-bone and some merlot, because why the hell not?) I slowly initiated real conversation; "So, Jamie," a long pause whilst I figured out how to word what I wanted to say exactly, "I don't know where you plan to go, and quite frankly, I don't know where I'm going either…do you want to wander Kanto together for a while?" I held my breath.


	6. Chapter 6: Tell Me More

J

The place Zed took me to was really nice. So nice in fact that I worried about the prices of the food. In the end I settled for some fried Fearow. My dinner partner order merlot, whatever that was, and I ordered my favorite fizzy soda. When the waiter brought our drinks, his in a wine glass while mine in a plastic cup, I felt slightly uncultured. Then again who cared, it was my first time in a real restaurant. I was in such deep thought that it took a moment to realize Zed was speaking.

"…where I'm going either…do you want to wander Kanto together for a while?" He was studying me with those intense eyes of his, and I randomly wondered how he'd look without glasses.

Jamie. Focus. Wander around Kanto with Zed? So far he'd been good company, and everyone knew I could use the extra training. Still, a small part of me hesitated. Then again, I couldn't spend my whole life running and hiding. That wasn't a life at all. "Y'know," I found myself saying, "I think I'd really like that. I mean, I can't let you run off without paying you back for our last battle."

Z

Jamie was, admittedly, adorable here; her, with her fried Fearow and soda, and I with steak and complementing red wine, were a perfect contrast in age. Nothing wrong with that, of course. I smiled a bit at the thought. Suddenly, she said after some thought, "I think I'd really like that. I mean, I can't let you run off without paying you back for our last battle." I didn't think the human heart was capable of doing a backflip inside a living body, but I'm pretty sure mine just did.

"Great!" I was a bit overenthusiastic, and I didn't care at all! "It'll be fun, I promise!" There was more to be said; I know something was bugging her, and I secretly vowed to help her, and hoped she'd help me find me family…but that was for another day. I paid for our meals, which I hope was a nice enough introductory gesture for her…why are my thoughts gravitating towards her so much? We proceeded to gather our Pokemon and headed towards some nearby lodging…"What do you want to do tomorrow? I bet Surge's knees would buckle once you best him!" I nudged her playfully.

J

"Ha, me? You're the one who blew away that junior gym leader! Since I was pretty much at Tesla's mercy, I don't think an electric type gym is ideal for my first gym challenge." As disappointing as that sounded, I knew I needed more practice. "Actually, I'd really love to check out what kind of Pokemon are around this area. It'd be great to add to my collection and get some battle experience at the same time…" I trailed off as I realized I'd been hogging the conversation. "But what about you? Seems like you're ready to challenge Surge no problem."

We came to a stop at the front doors of a hotel, cleverly named the PokePalace. From the outside it didn't seem too shabby, and there was a small pool in the front courtyard. Hmm, maybe I'd take Dewott and Poliwhirl for a swim later that night. Then again I didn't exactly have a bathing suit. Ah, oh well.

Z

"I guess that's true…but I'd at least give it a shot, if I were you!" I gave her an encouraging smile, thinking she really _could_ do it. But I knew her heart lied in collection; "I bet there's awesome Pokemon around! I got a little sample in Johto, but that land mostly has Johtese Pokemon…but yeah, I'm totally taking on Surge tomorrow!" I was really confident, since my new goal was so ambitious, and especially with this friend of mine by my side…how much wine did I drink?

A large neon sign reading PokePalace lit up a building's front; the small VACANCY sign underneath told me it was a hotel. Sounds good like a good place to crash for the night, especially with the pool in the nearby courtyard. "Oh yeah, I haven't swam in ages! Care to join me after we get our stuff settled?" I hopped up and down a little in excitement; I hope I don't come off as psychotic. I proceeded to check us both in for a night, and we made our way to our assigned room.

J

Swim with Zed? Ahhh why didn't I have a bathing suit?! I mentally face-palmed myself. Well, maybe I could go swimming in my underwear. They covered as much as a suit would. Still, the thought made my cheeks slightly warm. And why did he hop up and down earlier? Kinda weird, but I guess I'll take it.

"Sure, why not," I replied as we finally found the door to our room. Zed slid the card key and the door beeped its approval. "It might be a…." I trailed off as we stepped inside the room. No, it wasn't gross or anything. In fact the walls were a light peach color, and earth toned-accents filled the room. There were some curtains on the far wall that I assumed hid the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony. No, what made me pause was the single bed, looking very cozy and very comfy and very small.

What were you expecting Jamie? My face felt significantly warmer. It hadn't even crossed my mind we'd be sharing a bed. Not that it meant anything of course. Still, I'd just met this guy today. But I tried to recover after my reaction. "It'd be a good chance for my water Pokemon to relax a little."

Z

We walked into our room; standard hotel thoroughfare, light, ambient colors, balcony window, surrounded one small bed. Well…tonight could get awkward. I thought quick, "It looks like I'm sleeping on the floor!" I said with a noticeably nervous giggle. I secretly hoped Jamie'd object to that offer…I'm no pervert, but I've never shared a bed with anyone before.

I quickly slid into the attached bathroom, pulled my swim trunks out of my backpack, and changed clothes. I hesitated a bit before heading out of the bathroom; my face went flush at the thought of being seen nearly naked by my new friend. But then I realized she and I would probably be too distracted by the fun of swimming! I walked out the bathroom…and saw Jamie in nothing but her underwear. My face turned bright red; "Jamie! Don't you have a swimsuit?" I was flabbergasted…and slightly intrigued. Wait, no, bad Zed, have good thoughts.

J

While Zed changed in the bathroom, I pondered over what he said. Sleeping in a bed with someone else would be uncomfortable, but I couldn't let him sleep on the floor. Not after all he'd done; I mean he'd paid for _everything._ I decided to tell him my decision after he finished changing. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I stripped down to my underwear. Just plain black panties and a strapless black bra. Gah why hadn't I worn the one with straps today? Maybe I could change real quick….but what if Zed walked out? Well I could-

The bathroom door opened, interrupting my mental arguing. Zed stepped into the room, and it was hard to say who was more shocked. All he wore was swim trunks… Don't look at his chest Jamie. Or his arms. Don't-dammit Jamie! Wow, I wonder if he wor- Jamie!

Zed was staring at me, his face a deep red. "Jamie! Don't you have a swimsuit?"

I self-consciously crossed my arms in front of my chest. "No…the last place I went swimming at was a lake, and it was pretty deserted. I mean, they cover the same thing anyway right?" I bit my lip. He was still staring at me. "Um, I don't want you to sleep on the floor. Really, it's fine. We can share. Heck you paid for it, it's more your bed than mine."

When I could take his gaze upon me no longer, I slipped past him, our arms brushing gently, and grabbed a few towels from the bathroom. "Do you mind if I bring Dewott and Poliwhirl?" I called over my shoulder.

Z

Why did I stare at her for so long? It's so strange to be attracted to someone…"…mind if I bring Dewott and Poliwhirl?" I snapped out of it after a few more seconds of creepy-ass staring. "Y-yeah, that's cool!" I wished I had some of my own Pokemon that could swim….ah well, I'll give everyone some time to roam later. I grabbed a few towels of my own, and jogged towards the pool. Once there, I dove right in; I love pools, especially unpopulated ones like this. I called to Jamie as she approached the courtyard, "Come on in, Slowpoke! …heh, see what I did there?" I crack myself up sometimes…but not really. I guess the water just loosened me up enough to unleash the darkest, stupidest corners of my sense of humor and oh man I loved it. I laid back and let the water carry me as I awaited Jamie…

7

Relax while you can. Vincent and I will see you tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7: Cerulean

J

"Slowpoke? Are you calling me fat?" I joked. "Oh it's soooo on! Poliwhirl, Dewott, c'mon out!" The Pokeballs in my hands opened to reveal my water pokemon in a flash of white light. Getting a running start, I executed a forward dive into the deep end. My hands sliced through the water as I plunged towards the bottom. Once my momentum wore off, I treaded under the water for a bit until I could open my eyes. Everything was a bright blue, but I could see the outlines of Zed, a blurry figure zipping through the water, and a roundish figure that could only be Poliwhirl. With a big kick, I pushed myself to the surface of the pool and took a deep breath. My hair was a mess, and I tried to slick down my blonde-turned-dark hair to the top of my head.

Zed had been laying back enjoying the water, but now he was looking at me. Perfect. I splashed a bunch of water in his direction. "Take that!" Dewott jumped out of the water and laughed, sending a spray of water from its mouth into Zed's back.

Z

I was too lost in my messy-haired companion's attractiveness and the calmness of the water to notice the incoming wave Jamie had pushed towards me; water cascaded over my face, and I temporarily choked on it, laughing. Just then, a jet of water gently crashed onto my back, coming from Jamie's adorable Dewott. "Hey! Two against one? That's not fair!" I cupped my hands in just the right way and proceeded to splash both Jamie and her Dewott; war had begun! They both continued their onslaught, wave after wave crashed over me, and wave after wave I sent back. I dove underneath the water, and the waves stopped; I popped back up, and SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH. After some quick brainstorming and returning fire (er, water,) I went back under. I saw Jamie's slender legs kicking gently, patiently. Perfect. I quietly swam towards her while her back was turned; then, after a few long seconds of waiting I grabbed her legs and dragged her under the surface and tackled her underwater. Haha!

J

A wave of panic crashed through me and something—rather someone—dragged me under the surface. The next thing I knew I was being tackled, and Zed's face was inches from mine. I laughed, blowing air bubbles toward his face. He smiled at me and blew bubbles of his own.

We were so close that I could see his eyes weren't blue, like I'd once thought, but small particles of grey edged with blue. And something else—a scar over right eye. Without thinking I reached out and touched the silver sliver on his face. I couldn't stop staring at him now, and something flitted in my stomach. But then the realization that I needed air—and fast—hit and I broke free of his grasp and rose to the surface.

Z

Ok wow that was really intense. I caught my breath, lost from oxygen deprivation and the stark nervousness felt under the water. She stared deep into my eyes, and I into hers; her eyes matched that of the water around us, amplified in beauty a hundred times. She…she touched my face, right on that old scar I got when I first met Tesla; that day, I was so alone, and even my first-Pokemon-to-be treated me with such hostility, and Jamie tapped into that moment and with a gentle touch said everything was going to be alright. Something welled up inside me, something desperate to escape…but it had to be repressed. Societal norms and the like, you know.

We breached the surface of the water, Jamie's Pokemon staring at us with delight. "Erm…what was that down there?" I asked, in reference to that beautiful, nervous moment. She was out of my arms…but I secretly wished she hadn't left.

J

What could I say? How did I answer him? I touched his face for Mew's sake! Normal people—people who've only known a person one day—don't do that. I bit my lip. C'mon Jamie, think of something! But in the end, I decided to go with the truth. "Your scar…how did you get it?"

Were my fingertips tingling? I flexed my fingers and tried to dispel the weird sensation. Dewott swam over and brushed by my leg. I smiled in amusement as he swam in circles around Zed and I. Under the water, it'd felt…magical. Unreal. Dreamlike. But now the moment was over, and an almost awkward air had settled.

Z

It now felt like the pool was filled with awkwardness instead of water; I'm sure that feeling would dispel, but for now, it was just weird. At least she broke the silence, asking about the scar. "Oh, that old thing? Well, that actually happened shortly after I met Tesla! See, he wasn't the friendliest of Shinx around. I was without a Pokemon at the time, but I tried to befriend him with some food. He came near to me, and I made the mistake of petting his head. Clawed me right over the eye," I gestured to my face area. Her Dewott orbited her adorably. "Yeah…it only hurt for a little, but I got a pretty neat scar out of it, as you can see!" I grinned awkwardly, swimming slightly closer to her. "So, uhh…any interesting stories you'd like to share?"

J

"Wow, talk about a real bond," I smiled at him. "Actually, there is one story I'd like to tell. It's the one about where I totally beat my new friend Zed at a game of Marco Polo!" I stuck my tongue out at him and then dived under. I swam several lengths away from him, and then resurfaced.

Making sure my eyes were shut tightly, I called out, "Marco."

The water was moving in all directions, I couldn't tell who was where. "Wott!" Dewy piped up somewhere behind me. "Poli Poli!" My water-fighting type grunted off to my left. I took small, quiet breaths and I strained to listen for Zed's voice, and detect any movement in the water.

Z

She dodged the question! Ah well, I'll get to know her more over time, I hope. Besides, I'm awesome at Marco Polo. I remained motionless until I called out "Polo!" and then moved around a few yards as I shouted the word, drifting around a little bit with as little motion as possible. Over time, I started messing with Jamie; I drifted ever closer to her, while calling "Polo!" in different directions away from her. I hoped she'd fall for it as I inched nearer and nearer…

J

I was seriously started to get annoyed. Well, not seriously, but enough to make me super competitive. I'd already lost a battle to Zed today, and now it seemed like he was unbeatable at Marco Polo! Just when I thought I'd got him, my hands would reach out and grasp at air. Where he could be? His voice seemed to be in one place, but his body never followed.

"Dewott! Poliwhirl! Get out of the pool," I commanded. The water rippled as my Pokemon obeyed my orders, although I was sure I heard Dewy mumble a protest. Focusing all my concentration into my hearing and touch, I willed myself to figure out where Zed was hiding. "Where are you?" I murmured.

Z

"Where are you?" Oh this was too perfect. I had snuck up behind her in the time it took to call her Pokemon out of the pool, and heard her mutter those words. For a brief moment, I considered aqua-tackling her again, but I didn't want to seem overly creepy. So I simply tapped her on the shoulder and leaned in, whispering gently in her ear, "I'm right here," with a cheesy smile. The water ninja strikes again! …as if I've ever been known as the water ninja…

J

Listen Jamie….concentrate….feel the water….

"I'm right here." Something tapped my shoulder.

I shrieked and must've jumped two feet out of the water. My eyes flew open and I spun around in the water to see an amused Zed smirking at me. "That was so not funny!" I yelled. But I wasn't really mad. Although he did beat me…again.

Screw the rules, I thought. With a dorky battle cry I launched myself at him. I grabbed his head and dunked him back under the water. I had just opened my mouth to laugh when I felt myself being dragged down into the water.

Z

She jumped and spun around; I guess technically she won since she found me, but screw the rules. I was laughing hysterically for a brief moment at my flustered friend, when attacked! In an instant, I was under the water again, gasping for air; but in another instant, I calmed down and planned a counterattack. I grabbed her by the legs, and we were both floating beneath the surface again after a bit of her struggling and writhing. Again, I stared into her deep blue-green eyes; I knew we had only met this afternoon, but this just felt so right. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her sides, thinking I'd just play it off as a poorly executed tackle if she protested; if she didn't, I had no idea where to go from there…

J

At first I struggled against being pulled under, but quickly calmed myself down. Suddenly we were surrounded by blue again, and everything was ethereal. Zed was staring at me, his hair floating around his face, some strands covering his eyes. Then his arms were around me, and everywhere he touched was on fire. My body tensed in reaction. But the way he was looking at me… It'd been forever since I had any human contact, let alone an embrace like this. A voice in the back of my head urged, kiss him. But I was too shy, and I'd never been kissed before. Jamie! You're thinking about kissing him!

My face was reddening again, but I glanced at his lips and lost my nerve. Instead, I linked my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest.

Z

We fit so perfectly together; all of our problems melted away in the ambrosial blue surrounding us. I was tempted to kiss her on the cheek, but was way too worried about how she'd react, so I just continued the embrace. Simultaneously, we both rose and gasped for air above the surface, still in our tight hug. After what I hoped would be forever, we reluctantly drifted apart a little, still staring at each other.

I stammered, "Y-y-y'know, I think we're both a little bit tired, we should dry off and get some rest." I climbed out of the pool, grabbed my towels, and soaked up the water in my trunks and on my body, still shaking. We headed back to our room, I slipped into the bathroom, and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants; this was much more modest and much less awkward than swim trunks or underwear, I thought. I just hope that tonight is mostly sleeping…


End file.
